


What could have happened

by ChessSilven



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, F/M, Severe OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessSilven/pseuds/ChessSilven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if the Will had managed to kidnap Oz, Alice and Gil when they first met, instead of getting shot by Gil-if you watched the anime, or by Oz- if you read the manga, in her toy rabbit form?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have happened

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pandora Hearts.  
> Break laughs manically,. "I don't think that your disclaimer was really needed, no one in their right mind would think you did!"  
> Chess scowls, thwacks Break. "Gee, thanks. For your information, everyone has to put that in their work so that the actual owners don't come and beat you up for malicious misuse of their genius stories."  
> Sharon nods wisely. "That is an excellent point."  
> Break still continues to laugh crazily, Emily bobbing around the room.  
> Sharon pulls out a fan, knocks Break out.   
> Chess backs away in fear as Sharon advances...  
> "Um... Here! Read this! Oh... I hope you enjoy it!"

“Why don’t you forget about her? She’s just a nobody, a Chain that’s only going to get you dragged into the Abyss. She’s a mistake, someone who never should have been born!” The toy rabbit floated by Oz’s head, its soft voice floating into his mind. He fell to his knees, his head falling forward limply. “Come play with me,” it breathed into his ear. “We’ll have fun forever and ever!”  
Oz lifted his head with difficulty, feeling like the weight of the world was resting on him. His gaze flicked from his newly recovered servant Gilbert who was stretched out on the floor unconscious, to the chained and half-conscious B-Rabbit, Alice. “W-what about them?” he asked, struggling to think clearly.  
The toy nuzzled his ear, a plush hand stroking his cheek. “Don’t worry, if you’re that worried, they can come and be our toys. So, what do you say? Will you be my friend?”  
Oz hesitated, his mind fuzzy, then shook his head. “No! I would never betray Alice or Gil!”   
The doll shot into the air, delighted giggles following it. “Oh, really?” As it spiraled down, a crooked door appeared to one side. “We’ll see about that.”  
Gilbert and Alice were suddenly flung through the door, Alice still chained to her chair. “No!” Oz cried, one hand stretching after them.  
Oz scrambled to his feet, the weight still pushing on him as he stumbled toward the door. “You’ll be mine, I’ll make sure of it.” The cold whisper came from behind him, a push shoving him through the door.  
When Oz woke, he was surrounded by nightmarish dolls, all of whom began to cheer wildly when they saw his eyes open. “He’s awake!”  
“She’s going to be so pleased!”  
“Hooray!”  
“Where am I?” he asked, the weight still heavy upon his shoulders.   
“HA Ha ha!” they laughed, holding their sides as they shook. “He doesn’t know where he is!”  
“Stupid boy!”  
“This is the Abyss!”  
“The Abyss!”  
“The… Abyss? No…” Oz held his head, which had begun to ache terribly. “I can’t be back here again!”  
“You already are, stupid!”  
“Hee hee hee! You’re as boring and stupid as those other two!”  
Oz spun, grabbing the doll that had just spoken. “What other two?”  
The toy struggled in his grasp, the other stuffed dolls rolling on the floor laughing and pointing at the captive. “Hee hee! He got caught by Stupid! He got caught by Stupid!”  
“What other two?” Oz repeated, shaking the toy.  
“The mute rabbit and the raven man!” The doll gave up on escape, giggling maniacally, his eyes rolling frantically.  
“Where are they?”  
“Over there, Stupid!”  
Oz looked to where the toys pointed, dropping his prisoner in shock. Gil was hanging marionette style on the wall, thrashing in his bindings, a gag stuffed in his mouth. Beside him, Alice was limply sitting against the wall, violet eyes blank.  
Oz ran to his friends, pulling the gag out of Gil’s mouth. “Oz, you’ve got to get out of here!” Gil cried, worry clear in his voice. “The Will of the Abyss did something to the dumb rabbit, and now she’s not responsive. You have to get out of here before she does something like that to you!”  
“Ha ha ha!” The dolls cracked up again, then sobered, faces turning cruel. “You can’t leave, otherwise she’ll be mad.”  
“She’ll be sad!”  
“We can’t let that happen!”  
“You aren’t going anywhere, Stupid!”  
“I’m not leaving without you two.” Oz stated as he tore at Gil’s bindings uselessly, the ropes almost seeming to fix themselves.   
“The Will is after you! If you leave, then she probably will forget about us.”  
A doll ran up, its tiny feet pattering wildly across the floor. “Are you crazy?”  
“If he leaves without you, you’re dead!”  
“She’ll destroy us all!”   
“We’ll be killed!”  
Suddenly the crowd hushed, turning in unison. “She’s back!”  
“She’s back!”   
“Hooray!”  
“Yaayyyy!”  
“She’s back she’s back she’s back!”  
A teenage girl with white hair gracefully skipped in, a happy smile on her face as the assorted toys ecstatically greeted her. “Hello everyone! How are you today?”  
“Great!”   
“Terrific!”  
“Awesome!”  
“Happy happy!”  
“After all, you’re back!”  
The girl’s smile grew wider, her eyes moving to Oz. “Oh! That’s right!” A clock donged somewhere in the room, and the crowd went crazy. “It’s time for tea!”  
“Tea time!”  
“Crumpets and jam!”  
“Sugar and cream!”  
“Tea for two!”  
A group of dolls dragged in a table, more toys carrying in cups, saucers, teapots, small pots of cream, jam, sugar, crumpets and milk. The girl sat down in a chair, beckoning to Oz. “What did you do to Alice?” Oz asked her, warily keeping a distance between them.   
“She’s irritating, so I put her to sleep.” The girl spoke cheerily, but the glance that she sent Alice’s way was anything but. “Come on, have tea with me!”  
“Stay away from him!”Gilbert snarled, pulling at his bonds with all his strength. The girl frowned, her face darkening.   
“Shhh…” she said, holding a finger to her lips. Turning back to Oz, she offered him a teacup. “Have some tea!”  
“No Oz, don’t trust her!”  
The girl’s face contorted in fury. “Shut up!” She grabbed a knife, starting forward.   
“I’ll take two sugars,” Oz blurted, holding his cup out. The girl turned abruptly, a bright beam lighting up her face once again as she plopped two sugar cubes in his tea. Oz was thinking furiously as he mixed the sugar into his tea, absently taking a sip.   
He felt amazing. All his worries flew away, carried on wings of freedom. Oz frowned, knowing there was something that he had just forgotten. What could it have been? It was something important, he was sure. Then it came to him. “Let’s play!”  
The girl beamed. “That sounds fun! What would you like to play?”  
Oz looked around, his eyes falling upon two fun-looking toys; a violet eyed doll and a black-haired puppet. “Let’s play with them!”  
The marionette looked at him, a horrified expression on its face. “Oz, what are you doing?”  
Oz grinned, waving his fingers at him. “Oz! What are you doing?”  
Oz shrugged. “I’m going to play with you. You and that doll look like a lot of fun.”  
“Do you know what my name is?”  
Oz smirked, winking roguishly at the puppet. “Marionettes don’t have names, silly!”   
“I’m Gil! I’ve served you since-“  
“Shut up!” Oz’s friend screeched angrily, face full of rage. “Shut up SHUT UP SHUTUP!”  
“Why are you so mad?” Oz asked her, tilting his head curiously.   
“Because my toy is being bad, it doesn’t shut up.” She looked sad, tears welling up at her eyes.  
Oz wiped the tears away with his thumb, looking her in the eye. “Don’t be sad, I’ll fix it for you.”  
She brightened, a tremulous smile on her lips. “Really?”   
He nodded and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and nodded, beckoning to one of the little dolls who scampered forward. She took a needle and a roll of thread from it, handing them to Oz. He accepted them with a cheerful grin and skipped over to the troublesome puppet. “Oz, please, you have to remember!”   
Oz scowled playfully, shaking a finger in its face. “Naughty naughty. You shouldn’t speak without permission, you know.” He pulled the string out, tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he tried to thread the needle. Finally managing to stick the thread through the tiny loop, he bit the end off the string, tying a knot in the end. Oz eyed the needle, then the marionette.   
He carefully aligned the needle just right, ignoring the puppet’s alarmed cries, then darted the needle forward, punching through its lips.  
The puppet screamed in pain, but Oz continued to ignore it, focusing on his work. Up and down, up and down… Finally the sewing was done, the marionette’s voice silenced by the jagged threads stretching across his lips.  
“How’s that?” he asked, looking back at his friend. She was smiling eerily, an odd look on her face.   
“Perfect!” She clapped eagerly, then her face crumpled. The girl’s lips trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, worry and fear running through him. His friend was in pain, was hurting, and he didn’t know what to do to stop it! “Please, tell me.”  
“You wouldn’t help.”   
“I’ll do anything! Please, just tell me!”  
She looked up at him eyes full of unshed tears. “It’s that doll.” She pointed at the violet eyed doll. “She did something horrible to you!” Standing suddenly, the girl pulled his shirt collar down to reveal a black dial on his chest. “When this gets all the way around, you won’t be able to stay here with me!” She sobbed desperately. “I’ll be alone again!”   
“What do I have to do?”  
“Kill her and kiss me.”  
Oz grinned, relieved. “Why didn’t you just say so? How do you want me to kill it?”  
His friend pulled out a pair of blood-stained scissors, handing them to Oz. “Stab her through the heart.”  
“Sure.” He accepted the scissors, trotting over to the slumped doll. As Oz stabbed down, he looked into its violet eyes, and he felt strangely sorrowful. The dull, broken look in its eyes seemed wrong, somehow. Oz frowned, wondering why it seemed like her eyes should be full of fierce pride, when it was just a doll. Then the blade sunk into its skin, and the feeling passed.  
He turned towards his friend, his gaze skimming over the pained marionette with a weird rush of guilt. Why? They’re just toys! “Now, kiss me and we can be together forever.”   
As he took her face in his hands, Oz realized that he didn’t know his friend’s name. “What’s your name?”he whispered as he leaned in, eyes closing as their faces closed in on each other.  
“The Will of the Abyss.” She replied just as their lips touched, her arms closing around his neck as his eyes widened. What? No… Gil, Alice? NO! The Will deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth, claiming it for her own. Oz tried to pull away, but she just smirked into the kiss before reluctantly pulling away.   
“What did I do?” Oz gasped, horrified.  
The Will smiled sweetly. “You chose me.” She licked his ear, the warmth shocking against his skin. “And you destroyed your ‘friends’.” Oz’s knees buckled, and he fell to the floor, seeing the blood on his hands and shirt for the first time. The Will knelt gently next to him, brushing a soft hand over his cheek as he stared into space, shocked into compliance. “We’re going to play together forever!” The Will’s child-like smile sharpened as she leaned in again to seize another kiss, Oz blankly submitting to her, making no move to resist as her lips smashed against his. “The only thing left to do is lay a claim of my own on you.” She gave him a cruel grin as she tore a slash into his shirt, the area over his heart where Alice’s Seal had been bare once more. The Will pressed her hand against his chest, a shark-like gleam entering her eye. “One more kiss, and you will belong to me for all of time!” She tilted forward, lips closer and closer to his own…

Oz sat straight up in his bed, gasping for breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He yanked his shirt down to see in relief that Alice’s Seal remained, still feeling the urge to get up and check. Oz padded out of the room he was in, walking quietly to where Gil lay, curled up on the sofa, his hat lazily tipped over his eyes. Gil’s mouth showed no signs of being sewn shut, and it was with a sigh of relief that Oz tiptoed out.   
Next was the bed that Alice was using, her loud snores able to be heard from the door. Oz breathed a short huff of a laugh, his heart lighter than he believed possible. Unfortunately, his small puff apparently woke Alice up, her violet slit eyes cracking open blearily. “What is it?” Her voice, a mixture of sleepiness and command, was curious as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
“Nothing. I just had a bad dream.”  
Alice glared at him, expression irritated. “You woke me up because you had a bad dream? You have to be the worst manservant ever!”  
Oz chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he shrugged.  
Alice eyed him as she yawned, arms stretching wide. “If you’re going to be such a weakling, you might as well stay in here. But you had better not snore!”  
“Alright.”  
A half hour later, when both kids had fallen back to sleep, Raven walked in, shaking his head at the scene; Alice still sleeping in the bed, snoring loudly, while Oz was shivering slightly from his position against the wall. “Dumb Rabbit.” Raven removed his coat, wrapping it around Oz before returning to his sofa with a soft, “Good night, Oz. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sharon is still chasing Chess around with a fan.   
> "If you enjoyed this, please review!"  
> Break, giggling and eating a lollipop. "I am predicting... NO REVIEWS FOR YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
> Chess tosses Sharon at Break and runs for it.


End file.
